


Belief in our Vows

by MewWitch



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny is his knight in furry armor, BunnyFrost - Freeform, Damsel-Jack, Hostage Situation, JackRabbit - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Onesided BlackIce, Pitch is the Evil King, who doesn't know that no means no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument between Bunny and Jack, in which harsh words are exchanged, a rival see his opportunity to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief in our Vows

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay between me and Jackalyenmystique from Deviantart.com. It's a sequel to "Love knows no Fear" from her 'BunnyFrost Drabbles Set 2'
> 
> You can read it here http://jackalyenmystique.deviantart.com/gallery/40470810#/art/BunnyFrost-Drabbles-Set-2-332000906?_sid=1fecbe3a

It was a very cold day during the middle of winter in Burgess, but it wasn’t a pleasant cold day. The winds howled in rage, the pelts of snow felt like hard pebbles and the icicles were so sharp you could kill someone. All of these signs pointed out that the bringer of winter, Jack Frost, was in a very bad mood. And why is he feeling so angry? Well it all started one day when Bunnymund was mourning the anniversary of his lost clan and when Jack came home he comforted his beloved husband, saying that his family wouldn’t have wanted him to be so depressed over them, but at hearing that Bunnymund snapped at him saying that Jack shouldn’t comment on things he doesn’t know the feeling of. This in turn brought Jack to become furious as he too knew the feeling of family loss even if he only remembered it three hundred years later. The Pooka tried to apologize once he realized his awful mistake but Jack was already having Wind fly him out and said element pushed Bunnymund back to keep him from following. This leads us to the current situation at hand. 

Jack landed gracefully on the ice of his lake and growled in anger as he shot an ice bolt. How dare Bunnymund say he didn't know anything about losing family? He lost a sister and mother! Sure he only realized it until last year but still. It hurts just as much. 

"Stupid rabbit. Thinks his problems are so high above other people's. I mean yeah it's tragic that he lost his whole clan but at least he got to spend time with them until they all died and can visit their graves. And what do I have to remember my sister and mother? Some gilded long box.” Jack said in frustrated anger then sighed sadly as he leaned against his staff, closing his eyes in thought. He was so deep in his thoughts that Jack didn't notice the dark figure forming behind him until the figure spoke. 

"I told you that no good would come from being with a creature so different from you, Jack.” Said a familiar English accent and Jack turned around to see Pitch Black. 

"Pitch?! What do you want? If you're going to hurt any kids here you'll have to fight me first!” Jack stated with narrowed eyes and held up his staff. 

"Relax, dear Jack, I mean you no harm. I just came to act as a shoulder to cry on for you in this difficult moment you're going through. And possibly even put up my proposal again.” Pitch said and began to walk towards Jack.

Jack raised his staff before he got to close. There was no way he was going to let his guard down. Not after the last time they had met.

"Oh Jack," The Boogeyman tisked, "Why must you be so hostile? What reason could you possibly have to not trust me?"

The winter child left out a harsh bark of a laugh. "There are so many ways I could answer that, Pitch."

"Perhaps but you can't deny that I'm right. You'll get nothing but hurt from being with that rabbit. I mean really Jack he's an animal and a dirt lounging animal at that. You need a clean-cut man in your life.” Pitch said and vanished into a swirl of smoke and Jack looked around to try and find him. 

"I don't need or want anything from you. And what happens between me and Bunny is none of your business!" Jack called out into the clearing. 

"Oh Jack, everything that happens in your life is my business. After all us spirits of dark and cold can't help but go together."   
Pitch called back and suddenly appeared behind Jack to whisper in his ear. "Our unity is as inevitable as the falling of the snow you make and rise of darkness I bring." Pitch said in a sultry tone and licked the shell of Jack's ear. This made the snow spirit jump back and he looked at Pitch like he lost all sense. 

"Nothing is inevitable between us other than a fight, Black. I have no intention of ever unifying with you in any way." Jack stated. 

"But sweet Jack even the dark needs a little light now and then. And you can provide that for me as I can provide power to you. Remember when I said that with the right outfit you'd make a fine queen? Well I figured that this would suit you better than those rags." Pitch said and with a wave of his hand dark sparkling ribbons wrapped around Jack's body and formed into an illusion of a new ensemble. 

The outfit consisted of a long black skirt with a slit on the ride side and light blue sparkling sequin accents in the shape of winter markings and an off shoulder long sleeved black belly shirt that also had light blue sparkling sequins in the shape of winter markings. Jack gasped in shock at the outfit then looked at the Nightmare King.

"You were serious about all that queen talk?" Jack asked. Pitch gave a rare soft smile and chuckled. 

"Of course dear Jack. A beautiful and rare winter sprite as you should be on the arm of the most powerful deity there is. And together we can be a force not even MiM can stop. All you have to do is say yes." Pitch said and formed a dark tiara in his hands as he approached Jack and held out the dark accessory. 

What neither spirit knew however was that Jaime was walking to Jack's Lake to meet with the snow spirit and his gleeful smile dropped to a shocked frown when he saw Pitch talking to Jack. He kept very quiet and hid so that Pitch wouldn't see him and heard the Nightmare King talk about how Bunnymund wasn't good for Jack and how he was better for Jack. Jaime narrowed his eyes in anger. He may just be a kid but he knew how Pitch looked at Jack and what that look meant based off what North told him.

Jaime wanted to go over and tell Pitch off about how Bunnymund was way better than him for Jack but had to stand by. When he saw Pitch change Jack's outfit and talk about him joining his side Jaime became very worried. What if Jack said yes? If Pitch could make millions of children stop believing then he could turn a Guardian evil. The last light watched with a worried expression as Jack seemed to contemplate this. Jack was quiet for a long time and didn’t do anything but then he looked up at Pitch sternly and stomped his staff. 

"NO!" Jack exclaimed and shot a wave of snow and ice which pushed Pitch far back and dispelled the illusion of the dark outfit. "No." He repeated softer this time while giving the Nightmare King a level glare. Almost unconsciously his hand reached over to his wrist where his wedding bracelet rested against his skin.

Pitch brushed off the snow and ice from his cloak. "And why ever not?!" Pitch asked in a frustrated tone. It was then he noticed Jack's attempt at seeking comfort in the trinket on his wrist. The irritation on his face quickly shifted to mock sympathy. "Oh sweet Jack, do not tell me you are still thinking of that beast? After what he did to you?"

"He's not a beast, he's my husband." Jack stated adamantly. 

In the blink of an eye, too fast for either Jack or the still undiscovered watcher in the woods to see, Pitch vanished into smoke once more and was instantly behind Jack on the ice.

"He's unworthy of you, my dear." Long arms wrapped around the young Guardian as Pitch spoke, pulling Jack back against his firm chest. "My future Ice Queen deserves far better company."

"I will never be your Queen, Pitch! Take your hands off me!" Jack tried to pull away but the grip on his waist was like iron. He absolutely hated to admit it, but he was scared.

Pitch laughed, drinking in the fear. "Now why would I do that? At last I have you where I want you. This is where you belong Jack, in my arms."

Jaime had to hold his hands over his mouth to keep from gasping. He had to do something. Thinking more on instinct than anything Jaime grabbed a mound of snow in his hands, rolled it up and tossed it at Pitch square in his face. The Nightmare King was so surprised that he let Jack go who quickly knocked him upside the head with his staff and looked ahead to see Jaime standing there.

"Jaime, what are you doing here?!" Jack asked in shock and rushed towards Jaime. 

"Forget about why I'm here, we have to get away from him." Jaime said and pulled Jack over to the town. 

Pitch however had regained his composure and sent out three Nightmare Stallions who stood in the way of the young Guardian and last light. Jack held Jaime close to him and held up his staff to keep the dark horses at bay. Then Pitch appeared before the two. 

"Now Jack, I know that you don't want little Jaime to get hurt in anyway. But you must understand that even I can only control so much of what my dear horses do. If Jaime becomes frightened enough I can't do much of anything for him." Pitch said with a cruel smile. 

"Let me guess, there is one way you can keep them at bay but there's a catch." Jack said with a glare. 

"Oh Jack you know me so well. I'll spare your favorite child if you come with me and leave your little staff and bracelet. Only then will my Nightmare Stallions leave Jaime alone." Pitch said. 

Jack glared hard at the man before him. It was one thing to leave his staff, but it was almost like Pitch was asking him to perform a taboo art by asking him to leave his wedding bracelet. With a defeated expression and a sad sigh Jack knelt before Jaime and gave him his two most precious items. 

"Jaime I want you to hold onto these for me, okay kiddo?" Jack asked slowly. 

"But Jack...." Jaime tried to say but Jack stopped him. 

"Don't worry about me, Jaime. I'll be fine. And listen." Jack paused for a minute and whispered in Jaime's ear. “There's a magic Snow Globe under the bush by the second tree. Say North Pole Factory into it, toss it on the ground and a portal will take you to there and you can tell the others what happened." Jack whispered in a soft tone and looked at Jaime with a reassuring smile. After a moment Jaime gave a nod in understanding. 

"Well as sweet as this is we must be off my dear Queen." Pitch said and used his shadows to pull Jack close to him. The snow spirit barely had time to struggle as they both vanished in a puff of smoke along with the Nightmare Stallions who all went off to the west in the high skies.

Not wasting any time Jaime quickly went to the bush near the tree Jack said the magic Snow Globe would be and sure enough he found the sparkling bobble there. Jaime quickly shook it and spoke the location into the Snow Globe and it showed an image of the large toy factory. 

"I hope this works." The last light said and tossed the Snow Globe on the ground and a swirl of colors opened and with a deep breath Jaime stepped into it. 

Meanwhile at the factory North and the other Guardians were trying to comfort an upset Pooka who was feeling terribly guilty over his fight he had earlier with his beloved wife. 

"It’s all my fault, North! I pushed him away! Jack never wants to see me again, I just know it!" Bunnymund exclaimed in a distraught tone.

"Now, now, Bunny I'm sure this is not true-" The large man tried to comfort his friend, but to no avail.

"No! You should have heard the things I said to him! They were horrible!" Bunnymund cried.

Tooth floated closer to her distraught friend. "Jack knows deep down that you didn't mean any of it. He just needs a little time to cool off. I'm sure once you two talk everything will be alright again. Is he still back at the Warren? You can go make up with him right now!"

 

"That's the thing Sheila; he isn't back at the Warren. I don't know where Jack is! He flew away and I haven't been able to find him. Jamie hasn't even seen him, I checked before I came here. I was hoping he was here with you guys." Bunnymund explained. 

Before any of the Guardians could reply they were interrupted by a familiar flash of light. At the sight of a portal opening up Bunny leapt to his feet, hoping to see his wife come through.

"Jack?!" Bunny asked with a hopeful look.

His hopes were dashed though as a much smaller figure came out, immediately clinging to the larger Pooka.

"Jamie?! W-what?! What are you doing here?" Bunnymund asked in surprised as he listened to the boy was sobbing.

"A-after you left before....I remembered how much J-Jack likes to hang out at the lake near my house....and I thought….maybe he was there….but when I went to go and look I saw...I saw.." Jaime stopped for a moment and cried more so Bunnymund quickly comforted him. 

"Shh, it's okay kiddo. What did you see? Was Jack there?" Bunny asked as he rubbed calming circles on the distraught boy's back. "It's okay. You can tell ol' Bunny what happened."

"I saw Pitch! He was there with Jack! The Boogeyman took Jack!" Jaime exclaimed.

Bunnymund's jaw dropped at hearing this while the other Guardians gasped in shock and worry. Pitch was always after Jack and if he found out that Jack was now married that would make the dark spirit twice as vengeful. Bunnymund's eyes then turned from shocked to angry. That shadow really over stepped his boundaries this time. The Pooka looked at Jaime with a tender, serious look. 

"Where did they go, Jaime?" Bunnymund asked. 

"I don't know, but the shadows seem to go west. And Jack gave me these but I think you should hold onto them." Jaime said and handed Bunnymund Jack's staff and wedding bracelet. 

The Pooka gasped softly and gently took the frosted weapon and sapphire jewelry into his paws. Having Jack's wedding bracelet was one thing, but the fact that he was holding his staff showed that Jack was truly helpless to anything Pitch would do. He had to save his wife before it was too late. With a strong resolve Bunnymund rolled Jack's bracelet onto the same wrist where his wedding bracelet was and tucked the staff into his arsenal strap. 

"Thanks, Jaime. You helped me more than you know. Hop on and I'll take you home then I'll see if I can track Pitch's scent." Bunnymund said and Jaime climbed onto Bunnymund's back

"Wait, Bunny. Take Baby Tooth with you. She can lead Jack out if you have to deal with Pitch." Toothiana said and Baby Tooth flew over to the Pooka and held onto the middle of his head.

"Right, thanks Tooth. Hang on everyone." Bunnymund said and tapped his foot to create a magic hole then jumped into it and ran to Jack’s Lake. The Pooka could only hope that Jack would be alright until he came for him. 

While Bunnymund was racing to take Jamie home so that he could start searching for his wife, Jack found himself waking up in dark yet luxurious looking room. The trip through the shadows had knocked him unconscious much to the Nightmare King’s amusement. Jack let out a small groan as his surroundings came into focus.

"Awake now, are we Jack?" His capture purred into his ear. 

Jack was startled to find himself lying against Pitch's legs, his wrists chained behind his back. The boogeyman continued to run his hand through the boy's soft hair as he struggled against the bindings.

"Ugh….let me go Pitch!" Jack demanded. Pitch merely laughed, sitting upon his throne above the trapped Guardian. "I'm serious, Pitch! If you think you can keep me here, you've got another thing coming! Bunny will find me and save me, no matter what hole you drag us to hide in-" He was cut off as Pitch's laughter grew in proportions, bordering on maniacal. 

"Wha-what's so funny?" Suddenly Jack didn't feel so confident. 

"Oh my sweet Jack," Pitch reached down with his free hand and grasped Jack's chin. He pulled the boy up from his knees and onto his lap. He forced a deep kiss on the struggling sprite. "I'm not trying to hide us at all. I want the beast to find us."

"That eager to get your ass handed to you huh?" Jack asked sarcastically with a grin only to receive another unwanted kiss.

"Not at all. Had you still been unwed, I would have you in bed already, but alas..." Pitch trailed off and Jack couldn't help but make a nervous gulp at the implication. Then the Nightmare King spoke again. "However my dear, seeing as how you are married, I must take a different course of action. When the rabbit finds us, and he will, he'd have to be an even bigger fool than I originally thought not to be able to follow the trail I left and then we will fight. And I will win. And he will die."

"N-no…." Jack said in disbelief as he shook his head.

"Yes Jack. Make no mistake and think otherwise. Then once your husband is out of the way, you will become my Ice Queen." Pitch said with a cruel smile and pulled Jack closer.

Jack fought harder against him when he did this. "I told you! THAT. WILL. NEVER. HAPPEN!!"

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice in the matter my Sweet. To the victor go the spoils and all that. Not even MiM will be able to separate us once your mine." Pitch said with a lustful stare.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wouldn't just sit by and let it happen either.

Unfortunately, Pitch seemed to be one step ahead of him. He reached into his robes and pulled out a long silk gag. He stole one last kiss from his hostage before tying it over his mouth, knotting it tightly behind the boy's head. Jack grunted and tried to shake it off, but it was no use.

"There. We can't have you warning the rabbit now can we? That would just ruin all the fun Jack." Pitch said and chuckled darkly as he carried Jack to the bedroom far in the back of his lair then set him on the bed and closed the door.

Meanwhile Bunnymund carefully opened the window to Jaime's room and checked the room, glad to see that Abby wasn't around. The Pooka then climbed inside before setting Jaime down gently on the floor. 

"Alright Jaime, you stay here and keep an eye out in case Jack manages to get back here if you see any of Pitch's Nightmare Stallions. And if you do see them just blow this silent whistle. It's a magical one so I'll be able to hear it from where ever I am." Bunnymund explained and handed Jaime the silver instrument. 

"Okay, Bunny." Jaime said and held the whistle tightly. 

"Right then, I'll be off." Bunnymund said and started to leave with Baby Tooth until the human stopped him. 

"Wait, Bunny. You'll get Jack back, right?" Jaime asked with hope and worry noticeable in his voice. The Pooka turned back to Jaime and gave a reassuring look then ruffled his hair. 

"I sure will. Wish me luck." Bunnymund said and left the room then ran for Jack's Lake with Baby Tooth right behind. 

When Bunnymund got to the lake he looked around to see if there were any clues and saw a small pile of black sand on the ice. He carefully walked over towards the pile and sniffed the sand before growling. Pitch was here alright, that bastard. And from the scent of it he was very close to Jack so it was sadly true that he took him. Bunnymund then stood on his hind legs and sniffed around the air for more of the Boogeyman's scent before getting a stronger smell towards the West, like Jaime said. With a strong resolve the Pooka hopped towards the direction of the scent then tapped a hole into the Earth and set off to find where ever Pitch was hiding. With his speed as a Pooka, Bunnymund was able to cover ground quickly. His worry for Jack helped to make him to run faster than he had ever run before. Poor Baby Tooth was forced to hold onto his fur for dear life so as not to be left behind. 

Suddenly she started squeaking frantically, jabbing at the Easter Bunny's skin to catch his attention. He slowed down to listen.

"What is it, Baby Tooth?" Bunnymund asked. 

The small fairy buzzed around his head, inspecting their surroundings with a scrutinous eye. She darted to the left before letting out an excited chirp.

"Wait...do you recognize this part of the forest? Is this near where you and Jack found Pitch's hideout?" The Pooka asked and another chirp confirmed it making Bunnymund grin. "Then lead the way little lady. Let’s go get our Jack back!" 

Bunnymund hopped towards the direction Baby Tooth was leading him to and looked around the dark empty clearing. It sure looked like it fit Pitch's style. And he could pick up both his and Jack's scents. Bunnymund walked around the area for a moment when he noticed a lone bed body. It was wooden and looked very old and seemed to be nearly apart. At seeing the bed body in question Baby Tooth was chirping frantically and flew around furniture piece. Though Bunnymund was confused by this at first but went over to it none the less went over to inspect it. When he got there the Pooka gasped at the sight of a deep hole underneath the bed. 

"Well what better place for the Boogeyman to be in. Does this lead to Pitch's lair, Baby Tooth?" Bunnymund asked the fairy.

Baby Tooth gave a chirp of confirmation and Bunnymund nodded then after nestling the fairy in one of his pouches Bunnymund leaped down the hole. It was a bit of a rough ride due to the cold and jagged rocks but the Pooka managed to make a soft landing. He looked around the dark grey lair and felt very uneasy about the appearance. He supposed that due to him living in such a colorful place a gloomy and colorless area like this would be less than appealing. 

"You've gone down the wrong rabbit hole, beast." Said a dark British accent and suddenly the door behind Bunnymund slammed shut and he quickly turned around to see Pitch right in his face. At seeing his greatest rival the Guardian of Hope growled and glared at him. 

"You bastard. I've got half a mind to rip you into shreds for what you did." Bunnymund said and tried to punch the shadow but he turned into mist and floated away to a nearby platform. 

"Well Bunny we both know that you never really needed a reason to 'rip me into shreds' out of all of the other Guardians. But just what did you think I do?" Pitch asked in an unconvincing shocked expression. 

"You know exactly what you did, Pitch. You took Jack from me!" Bunnymund stated. 

"Did I really? After that nasty quarrel I doubt that Jack is anymore yours than an unattended apple belongs to a horse." Pitch said with a grin.   
"Shut up ya wanker! I love Jack, and I won't let you hurt him!" Bunnymund shouted. Baby Tooth buried herself deeper into the pouch, hoping the Boogeyman wouldn't find her hiding spot.

"Weren't you listening rabbit?" Pitch drawled. "I'm not the one who hurt Jack. That was all you, remember? Just what exactly did you say to him to drive the dear boy away like that?"

"What happens between me and Jackie isn't any of your business, Black! Now where is he? What have you done to my wife?" Bunny pulled out his boomerangs and dropped into a crouch, ready to fight if needed. 

"Well to be very honest I don't know where Jack could be. But why don't you ask my Nightmare Stallions? I'm sure they'd be willing to help." Pitch said with a grin and called forth the dark horses who all came out and huffed threateningly at Bunnymund before charging. 

The Pooka quickly blocked and kicked the evil horses and while he was fighting Baby Tooth watched Pitch fly off in another direction then decided to chase after the dark shadow. She made sure not to fly to close to him so that he wouldn't notice but stayed hot on the Boogeyman's trail. Baby Tooth hid behind a jagged wall as she watched Pitch take out a golden skull headed key and used it to open a dark door then go inside and before it slammed shut Baby Tooth went inside. She hid behind a vase and watched as Pitch went over to a sleeping Jack but he looked very upset as he rested. Pitch carefully removed the cloth around Jack’s mouth so he could kiss his lips tenderly.

"Don't worry, my pretty Ice Queen. You won't be feeling such dread and sadness for very long. Once that beast is taken care of it'll be just the two of us." Pitch said as he tenderly stroked the boy's hair.

Realizing what she had to do Baby Tooth took a deep breath and carefully grabbed the vase and flew over above Pitch's head. Thankfully he was distracted by Jack so that gave the little fairy the chance to drop the heavy glass on Pitch's head which caused him great pain and left him temporarily knocked out. Baby Tooth then shook Jack as hard as she could and he soon started to wake up. 

"What? Baby Tooth is that you?" Jack asked hopefully and smiled at his little friend. But the smile soon dropped when he heard a familiar voice shout in pain. Bunny was in trouble. 

Baby Tooth quickly grabbed the key Pitch had and used it to unlock Jack’s chains then the door and gestured for Jack to run out which he promptly did but not before locking Pitch inside the room before he woke up. Unfortunately for Jack he still didn't have his staff, so he couldn't fly towards where he heard his husband's voice. He was forced to run with Baby Tooth as she led the way. Eventually they made it to the throne room where a massive amount of Nightmare stallions were facing off against Bunnymund.

"Bunny!" Jack called out.

The Pooka turned towards the sound of his wife's voice. A huge smile broke out over his furry face. "Jack!" The couple tried to run to each other only for their attempt to be thwarted by the shadow horses. Bunny was forced to defend himself while Jack was backed into a corner by the Nightmares. "Jack, hang on!" Bunny was slowly, but surely gaining ground as he fought. "I'm coming!"

Jack had no choice but to press himself against the wall in an effort to keep the Nightmares from touching him. He looked over to the still struggling rabbit and found himself whispering the same words as his sister had so long ago.

"I'm scared." Jack said fearfully.

"Don't be Snowflake." Bunny said to try to reassure. "It's all going to be alright. I promise!"

However any comfort the boy might have found in the words was quickly dashed as a silky voice rang through the dark.

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep, rabbit." Said the dark voice.

"PITCH! Come out and face me! What, are you scared to fight a-Pooka-a-mano?!" Bunnymund called out angrily into the shadows.

"Hardly, Bunnymund. I just don't see the point in fighting, especially seeing as I have already won." Pitch emerged from the shadows behind Jack, wrapping his arms around the young Guardian. Jack let out a small whimper as his back was pulled flush against the Nightmare King's chest. A knife against his throat warned the boy against struggling.

Bunny froze. He wanted nothing more than to knock the bastard's head clear from his shoulders and then take his little love into his arms and never let go again. But he couldn't fight Pitch, not while Jack was being used as a shield. 

"You got some nerve, Pitch, in using someone who you claim to love a shield for your sorry hide." Bunnymund said with a growl. 

"Oh I do love Jack. But let's face it, even love must make sacrifices. However in this case that won't happen if you stay right where you are, Bunnymund." Pitch said with a grin that showed all of his jagged fangs. 

"Attack him, Bunny! Don't worry about me!" Jack exclaimed. 

"You’re my wife I'll always worry about you!” Bunnymund stated. 

"Oh how deeply moving. Now Bunnymund, why don't you be a good rabbit and walk away? I promise that Jack will remain unharmed if you do." Pitch said. 

"I'm not leaving without Jack!" Bunnymund said. 

"Then you'll both die here. I wonder if you can kill someone who's pretty much dead a second time. Don't you Jack?" The Boogeyman asked the snow sprite who turned his head away from him. 

From her spot in the shadows Baby Tooth saw the two oldest deities in a game of chicken over Jack to see who would blink first. Deciding that she couldn't risk either of her friends getting hurt Baby Tooth puffed her chest and charged swiftly at Pitch's rear end with her beak pointed out. The result made Pitch drop his shadowy knife and scream in pain which also made him let go of Jack. Bunny rushed forwards and gathered the now freed Jack up in his arms.

"NO!" Screamed Pitch. "I will not let you win! The boy is MINE!"

Bunny growled at him, ready to throw his boomerang at the boogeyman, when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let me." He wife insisted. Bunny hesitated for a moment, but gave in and removed the staff from its place on his harness. With his weapon returned to him Jack turned to face his former captor. "I'm going to say this one last time, so listen up. Pitch Black, I will never be you Ice Queen nor your bride. Enough is enough. I love E. Aster Bunnymund with all my heart and that is never going to change, no matter how long I live no matter what you do to us. You. Will. Always. Lose!" 

With that said Jack unleashed a heavy blizzard straight at Pitch. It was so intense that the shadow didn't see it coming and was caught in heavy hold of cold ice, turning him into a statue. Baby Tooth came out and shook the snow off her and flew over to Bunnymund and went into his pouch then without giving Jack a chance to think the Pooka lifted him up just as he did on their wedding day and tapped his foot then traveled down the hole to get to the warren. After about twenty minutes of traveling Bunnymund and Jack made it safely home and landed on the ground. Baby Tooth then came out of Bunnymund's pouch and nuzzled Jack's cheek.

"She's really happy to see you." Bunnymund said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see her too. But I'm really glad to see you." Jack said with a smile as he looked deep into his husband's eyes. 

"The feeling's mutual. Jack listen....I'm really sorry about what I said before. It was out of line and I...." But a sweet kiss on his fuzzy lips from smooth ones cut the Pooka off from his rambling and he looked into Jack's sweet face. 

"It's alright. Let's just say we're both sorry. No one said anything they were proud of." Jack said and after a while Bunny nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah. You're right. But even still I'm very sorry Jack. You mean the world to me and I'll never let something like that get between us. I took those vows for a reason." Bunnymund said and took off Jack's wedding bracelet then placed it gently on the pale wrist. 

The opposite colored eyes of husband and wife met and they both smiled at each other before holding one another close and kissing. Baby Tooth smiled at the site and flew out of the warren to go back to the toy shop and tell everyone that Jack was alright. He was finally back where he belonged. A short while later the rest of the Guardians along with Baby Tooth appeared though one of North's magic portals.

"Oh, where are they?" Tooth filtered around, but she couldn't spot the couple anywhere. "Are you sure that they're both okay Baby Tooth?"  
The mini fairy chirped affirmatively.

Sandy, who had been searching as well, then appeared out of one of the portals and beckoned everyone over to it. North and Toothiana went to the swirls of colors and walked inside which took them to the warren. Sandy then pointed to something over to the left and the Guardians all smiled at the sight. There, lying against one of the many grass hills was Jack and Bunny. The two were fast asleep, wrapped in the safety of each other’s arms. Even without the Dreamsand floating above their heads, their blissful expressions was more than enough to let their friends know, just what it was they were dreaming about. North couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the sight.

"It would seem, Tooth, that they are just fine."

THE END!


End file.
